


Boom

by photobookbee



Series: Writing Prompts [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Aliases, Character Death, Historical References, Look up Virginia Hall, Major Original Character(s), One Shot, Spies & Secret Agents, Writing Exercise, Writing Prompt, she is very cool, two out of three named characters use aliases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photobookbee/pseuds/photobookbee
Summary: Secret Agents love and hate their job. One of them, going by the name Phillip Wood, meets up with an old frenemy to get information on Project Caesar. But project Caesar is so much more dangerous than he thought.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Series: Writing Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126214
Kudos: 3





	Boom

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from the Amazing Story Generator by Jason Sacher.
> 
> The prompt is:
> 
> "After too many cups of coffee" " a world-weary intelligence agent" "finds an atomic bomb"

The streets of Raleigh, North Carolina were bare compared to some other cities. The sun was shining on this most glorious Saturday morning, and most of the population was already at work. Though, there were a few people walking up and down the streets.

On one of many streets walked a man of many men. He was unassuming, other than that he seemed to be favoring his right side and that he was carrying a dark briefcase. Besides that, the unassuming man looked like what you would expect. A greying man who somehow had most of his hairIf someone came up and asked him who he was, he would tell you his name was Phillip Wood, and he was an accountant at a local business. Today, he was taking the part of the day off and meeting an old friend at a nearby restaurant.  
Phillip got to the restaurant, called Sundrop Kitchen, and sat down and waited for whoever was supposed to meet him.

These standbys are more lucky than they know. Being able to live in their own little world that they create for themselves. Living good lives, not having to run around the world to find scraps of information that they sell to the highest bidder. The bidders being anyone to businessmen looking to get ahead to secret societies trying to hoard the world’s innerworkings to themselves. As the information broker, Phillip couldn't care less about the bidding wars. They all needed him to collect information, so even if he was caught in the crossfire of some conflict, neither side was likely to hurt him. Phillip just wanted his paycheck. 

Phillip spotted a waitress, wearing the standard uniform of a tie-dye yellow shirt and blue pants with a white apron, coming over. Her name tag identified her as a woman named Stella Confer. 

“Could I take your order?” Stella said as she pulled out a notepad. 

“Black coffee.”

“Anything else.”

“Nothing for me, but I have a friend coming in soon who might want something. Though you might want to be prepared to get something ridiculous.”

“Ah! I did not know we were friends,” said a woman who had come up behind them. “My name is Virginia Hall, though you can call me Ginny. I will have a caramel latte, a cinnamon bun, two waters, a banana, chocolate ice cream, and if you could dip that in the chocolate covering, that would be delightful. Since we are friends, grumpy and I over here will split the bill.” 

The waitress stood there for a moment, blinking at the young woman in front of her. After she had processed everything that had been said, she started writing on her notepad. “So one black coffee for the gentleman and a caramel latte, a cinnamon bun, two waters, a banana, and a chocolate ice with chocolate covering for the lady. I will be right back.” 

Once Stella had walked away, Ginny sat down and turned to Phillip. She put her hands on the table and gave him her most innocent smile with wide eyes.

Phillip glared at her. “Virginia Hall? Could you get any more obvious?”

“Virginia Hall was a legend. A fairly obscure legend, but a legend nonetheless. I think she would be happy that someone was using her name to continue her work. Plus, both names are fairly common.”

“Virginia Hall was one of the most successful Allied agents during World War Two. I would not call information trading ‘continuing her work’.”

Ginny leaned back in her chair, enjoying Phillip’s frustration. “Agree to disagree. What should I call you today?”

“Phillip Wood.”

“Boring.”

Phillip gritted his teeth. “We are supposed to be unassuming.”

Ginny rolled her eyes. “We can be unassuming without being boring. People are actually naming their children with unusual names now, but you wouldn’t know that would you?”

Phillip closed his eyes and counted to ten. “Enough about aliases. Do you have what I requested?”

Ginny sighed dramatically, and took out a flash drive. “Yes, I have what you asked for. Do you need help using this, old timer?”

“I hate you.”

“Aw, I hate you too.”

A throat cleared. Ginny and Phillip both jumped and turned to find Stella standing there with a black coffee in one hand, and part of Ginny’s meal in one hand and part of it on a tray next to the table. The waitress put all the food on the table and took the tab out of her pocket. 

“Just call me when you are ready to pay,” the waitress murmured as she walked away.

Ginny and Phillip turned back towards each other. Ginny silently handed the flash drive over to Phillip, and he gave her the briefcase.

Ginny inspected the briefcase and, seeming satisfied, turned to her food. “A briefcase? How cliche.”

“Just eat your food. You're paying for your meal.”

“And here I thought we were friends.”

The next morning found Phillip driving to Fairystone, Virginia. He took his eighth cup of coffee as he finally got close to a parking lot. 

After parking the car and stumbling out of his seat, he took his phone out and plugged in the coordinates to the package he was supposed to pick up. The instructions led him to a trail that he followed for about an hour. Then, he stepped off the trail and into the woods proper. 

Phillip was enjoying his trek through the forest. He appreciated the sound of the birds and the running water of a nearby river or stream. His head was turned down, not just to look for the package, but also to see if he could find any fairy stones.

The man could not help but remember the rhyme that went with the little rocks:

When Jesus died,  
The Fairies cried,  
And their tears turned into stone.

Around midday, his phone alerted him that he had gotten to his destination. Phillip looked around for the package, not finding anything at first. There was nothing in the bushes, he could not see anything in the trees, and the forest floor was empty, besides a few dead birds.

Now that he thought about it, Phillip could not hear the chirps of the birds. The sound of the running stream had faded as well. This part of the forest seemed to be deserted.  
Phillip looked around a bit more, double checking some places that he had already looked at. He tried to convince himself that he or his informant simply got the wrong spot, but in his gut, he knew that was not the case.

He decided to keep looking for five minutes and then he would go to the hotel he had checked in at.  
After five minutes, he had found nothing. Phillip started to walk back the way he came when he hit something on the forest floor. There was a hard piece of metal under his foot, and it said, “Classified: Caesar.”

Project Caesar was what he had come here for. It was a classified project created before or during the Cold War. Phillip did not have much information on the project. He was not even sure whose idea it was or what it was for.

Phillip started digging around the hard metal object. It was much larger than he expected, but he was able to uncover another piece of information on the object: “Atomic Bomb. Set to explode March 15, 2016, at 1200 hours.”

Phillip paused in horror. He brought his phone to eye level to see the home screen. 

March 15, 2016.

11:59 AM.

Boom.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story. This is really my first ever time writing anything like this. Please leave a kudos or comment. If you find any grammar mistakes please let me know!
> 
> Also, the rest of the prompts from this book will probably not make as much sense as this one.


End file.
